


Tumblr Prompts: Destiel

by BoovPerson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoovPerson/pseuds/BoovPerson
Summary: Tumblr prompt-"I think I twisted my ankle....." by anonThis is my first fic on ao3. Constuctive criticism appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was running as fast as he could towards his husband’s prone form. As he neared he could see his blood soaked clothes and he almost dropped right there. But he kept going on because Dean needed his help; Sam could deal with cleaning up. It was times like these that Cas wishes he still had his grace. He reaches Dean as he groans and wakes up. Cas silently thanks all the forces in Heaven for this. He kneels next to his husband and takes him into his arms, taking care not to worsen his injuries. Dean looks up at him with his green eyes, a complete contrast to the blood on his face and cracks a smile which turns into a grimace as pain flairs up at his side. Cas helps him sit up leaning against him and they cuddle in that position for a while, both just feeling glad to have the other with them. Both of them were aware of the problems and heartache being involved with someone in this life would bring, the near-death experiences it would involve but if it weren’t for this Cas would have never met Dean. Sam approaches them after a while, he clears his throat and they look up at him. They must be sitting here for a long while because Sam has cleaned up. He looks like he’d rathe be anywhere else than intruding on them right now and says “We do have to go now. Dean can you walk?” he asks. Dean stand with the help of Cas and Sam and tries to take a step forward when he grimaces in pain and almost crumbles to the ground “I guess I twisted my ankle” says Dean with a chuckle. Cas shakes his head at him and supports him to the Impala and gets into the backseat with Dean while Sam takes the wheel and drives them back to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Send me prompts on tumblr](http://http://originalobjecttheorist.tumblr.com/)


	2. "Will you just hold still?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet from tumblr prompt of the chapter title  
> Constructive critisicm appreciated

“Will you just hold still? It’s like this is the first time you’re getting a tattoo.” Dean looks up to where Cas is drawing flames of hellfire which run up from his hip bones, as a contrast to the angel wings on his back, trying to hold still. As Cas said this was not the first time Dean had gotten a tattoo, not even his first big one. No, the real reason Dean was fidgeting around so much was that he had something to ask Cas after the session. See Dean had been harbouring a small (massive) crush on the blue-eyed tatto artist for a few months now. That was the main reason Dean drove all the way to the other side of town for every tattoo. That, and the fact that Cas was amazing, his tattoes looked like they were painted on a canvas and not on skin. This was the last session for this new tattoo which is why Dean had made a promise to himself and Sam who was tired of Dean’s pining, to ask Cas out today. Cas was not only a gifted artist but he was a very interesting person as well, he shared Dean’s love of Star Wars and Vonnegut. And the way Cas made sarcastic remarks with a completely stoic face was something that never failed to amuse Dean. And unlike most other people Dean had dated, Dean didn’t outright hate Cas’ taste in music, which was a very important factor for Dean. Apart from that Cas could talk about any topic under the Sun and beyond it. Dean wasn’t being judgemental, but it was hard to find someone who he could match wits with. Dean didn’t pick his significant others based on their IQ or anything, but it was refreshing, not to mention attractive as hell, to find someone who he could connect with. Sure, he could talk politics and cars Sam and form theories and strategies with Charlie but this was different. Cas was different. And Dean was falling in love.  
Dean was thinking about all of this as he stared as Cas’ extremely attractive face, with the stubbled jaw that Dean would love to feel against his cheeks while making out, his permanent sex hair and his blue, blue eyes Dean could drown in. Cas’ brow was furrowed in concentration and Dean wanted to kiss away the frown. Or kiss and bite at those plump lips. Or both.  
Dean was lost in thoughts and daydreams and before he knew it the final touches had been added to his latest tattoo. Cas cleaned it up and put away the instruments as Dean gingerly put his shirt back on. As Dean walked up to the register to pay, he got more and more nervous. He could barely hand Cas the money, his hands were sweating so much. After Cas had handed him the bill Dean fidgeted with the bill and shuffled about in front of the register gathering courage. He finally looked up at Cas’ handsome face, crooked quietly in a silent question, Dean blurted out “Willyougooutwithmesometime?” Cas cocked his head to the other side, fixed a peircing stare at Dean and said in his gravelly voice “Would you repeat that? Slower?” Dean looked down at his shoes and well worn jeans, silently giving himself a pep talk and says “Would you, Castiel, like to go out on a date with me sometime?” Dean immediately looked back down at his shoes, run out of courage at the moment and waited for the possible rejection. Cas rounded on him, lifted his face with a gentle hand on his chin and crashed their lips together. Dean kissed back after a moment. The kiss was all he expected and more. “Should I take that as a yes then?” he asks after they pull away, breathless. Cas, equally breathless, responds with a smirk “What do you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Send me prompts on tumblr](http://http://originalobjecttheorist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
